17an ala Hetalia Academy and Basara Academy (feat Hakuo Academy)
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: Gakuen Basara, Gakuen Hetalia dan Gakuen Academy merayakan ultahnya Kirana dan negaranya tepat di tanggal 17 Agustus. Kira-kira apa aja lomba yang dilaksanakan ya? Warning: OOC, too many crossover, joke garing


A/N: di sini akan ada banyak crossover, yaitu dengan TMNT, Fatal Frame, Fuma no Kojiro, Sengoku Basara, dan Hetalia. Tapi yang di fanfic nanti cuman SengBasa dan Hetalia doang gegara gak tahu cara bikin biar bisa bikin anime x-over di fanficnnya. Di sini, TMNTnya versi humanized

Hetalia made by Hidekazu Himaruya, Sengoku Basara made by Capcom, TMNT made by Kevin Eastman dan Peter Laird, Fuma no Kojiro made by Masami Kurumada, Fatal Frame made by Tecmo

"WHAAAT?!", Don menjerit kaget setelah membaca sebuah kertas yang merupakan undangan dari Gakuen Hetalia untuk Gakuen Basara yang sekarang jabatan Ket-Osnya dipegang olehnya untuk menggantikan Ieyasu untuk menghindari hal yang gak diinginkan (baca: perkelahian rebutan jabatan dengan Mitsunari). Undangan itu adalah undangan untuk parsitipasi lomba merayakan ultahnya Kirana Haruphasati. Don hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

~KEESOKAN HARINYA~

"Don, kita ikut lomba yang diadakan Gakuen Hetalia?", tanya Motonari dingin.

"Iya, aku gak bisa tolak. Lagipula, kayaknya lomba-lombanya menarik tuh", jawab Don.

"Gak sabar nih mau lihat seperti apa lombanya", kata Sakon.

"Iya, aku juga nih", sahut Mio. Gak nyangka, siswa-siswa pindahan malah bersemangat lebih tinggi daripada sekolah tempat mereka dipindahkan (Don dari TMNT University. Mio, Mayu, Misaki, dan Miku dari Gakuen Zero).

"Cuman, kok nama lomba-lombanya agak aneh nih ya?", tanya Ieyasu yang membaca kertas undangannya.

"Biar greget", jawab Misaki.

"Baiklah, aku akan rapatkan hal ini dengan Arthur sepulang sekolah...", kata Don sambil bergindik ngeri karena jam istirahat sudah habis, namun mereka masih di luar dan kondisi mereka sedang dilihatin seorang guru. Ditambah lagi yang ngelihatin mereka adalah Magoichi-sensei yang terkenal ganas (baca: galak). Mereka satu per satu dilemparin kapur agar kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

(time skip)

Keesokan harinya setelah perbincangan dan rapat khusus dengan Arthur, akhirnya tibalah hari lomba tersebut.

"Oke! Akan kubacakan lomba-lomba apa saja yang ada di sini", kata Kirana sambil memegang kertas daftar lomba.

"Pertama, lomba joget kursi. Kedua, lomba eat bulaga. Ketiga, lomba balap high heels. Keempat, lomba merias wajah dengan mata tertutup. Kelima, lomba mengambil koin dari pepaya. Keenam, lomba joget balon. Ketujuh, lomba oper sarung. Kedelapan, lomba oper karet dengan sedotan. Kesembilan, lomba menjadi patung. Kesepuluh, lomba futsal daster. Kesebelas, lomba tatap menatap. Kedua belas, lomba bengokin sendok. Ketiga belas, lomba bakiak. Keempat belas, lomba masukin pensil ke botol. Kelima belas, lomba mindahin belut ke botol. Keenam belas, lomba gambar alis. Ketujuh belas, lomba makan kerupuk. Kedelapan belas, lomba balap karung. Kesembilan belas, lomba bawa telur di atas sendok. Yang terakhir adalah lomba panjat pinang", lanjut Kirana.

"Astaga! Itu serius lombanya?", tanya Kojuro kaget. Kirana mengangguk.

"Penanggung jawabnya adalah teman-temanku dari ASEAN dan dari Indonesia sendiri. Aku juga jadi penanggung jawab lho. Ditambah bantuan dari Gakuen Hakuo dan Gakuen Seishikan", kata Kirana. "Dan sekarang akan kubagi kelompoknya"

"Maaf, Kirana. Tapi jumlah orangnya kurang 3 lagi", kata Fariz, perwakilan dari Malaysia.

"Boleh kami ikut?", tanya Leo sambil mengajak 2 teman baiknya, yaitu Kojiro dan Shoryu.

"Aniki! Ikut juga?", Don melompat kegirangan karena kakaknya ikut lomba juga. Leo mengangguk.

"Nah, karena jumlahnya sudah pas, jadi kita bisa bagi kelompoknya nih", kata Kasem Chao yang merupakan perwakilan dari Thailand. Inilah list kelompoknya.

Kelompok 1: Don, Arthur, Motonari, Kiku, Leo, Shoryu, Hanbei, Chao Min, Mio, Vash

Kelompok 2: Alfred, Sakon, Misaki, Matthias, Gilbert, Keiji, Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Motochika

Kelompok 3: Mitsunari, Hideyoshi, Feliciano, Ludwig, Berwald, Ivan, Yoshitsugu, Kojiro, Yukimura , Miku

Kelompok 4: Mayu, Sorin, Ieyasu, Kasuga, Feliks, Yao, Tino, Emil, Toris, Tadakatsu

Kelompok 5: Matsu, Masamune, Toshiie, Roderich, Elizaveta, Natalya, Oichi, Nagamasa, Yong Soo, Kanbei

Kelompok 6: Tsuruhime, Kotaro, Matthew, Kaoru, Kojuro, Sasuke, Soshi, Jack, Katsuie, Lukas

"Walah, love birds masuk di kelompok 5 semua!", seru Alfred yang berakhir dengan Matsu yang menyuruh Goromaru menimpa Alfred, Oichi dengan aura gelapnya yang sukses bikin Alfred merinding dan semua orang kalap, Elizaveta mukul wajah Alfred dengan teflon legendarisnya.

"Yang ngeri kelompok 3. Orangnya nyeremin semua", kata Arthur. Oh jelas soal seremnya. Gimana gak nyeremin, wong 3 orang paling mengerikan di Toyotomi geng dan trio intimidate ada di satu grup.

"Lho, Soshi kok ikut?", tanya Leo.

"Jumlahnya tadi masalahnya kurang sebelum Leo, Shoryu, dan Kojiro", jawab Kasem.

"Hiyaaa, BTT jadi 1 tim", kata Masamune.

"Lomba akan dimulai besok dan diadakan selama 4 hari", kata Kirana. Semuanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan sekolah tersebut untuk menghitung jam.

Sambil menunggu bel pulang, keenam kelompok itu berkumpul dan berunding siapa-siapa saja perwakilan yang ikut lomba-lomba itu

~kelompok 1~

"Thur, kau ama Kiku ikut lomba joget kursi ya", bujuk Don.

"Hyah! Ogah gue disuruh joget didepan orang banyak. Mau ditaruh dimana nih wajah gue?", Arthur menolak.

"Daripada gue suruh lu jadi modelnya Hanbei buat lomba merias wajah? Ayo, mau pilih mana?", tantang Don yang sukses buat Arthur kicep.

"Aku ama Shoryu ikut lomba joget balon ya", usul Leo yang disambut anggukan setuju seluruh anggota atas usulan Leo.

"Terus yang ikut bakiak siapa?", tanya Vash.

"Aku, Motonari, sama kamu aja Vash", usul Don.

"Mau gue dor lu, Don?", ancam Vash sambil nodongin riflenya.

"Pilih mana ama jadi modelnya buat Bei Bei?", tantang Don yang sukses bikin Vash kicep.

"Ih! Gak usah bawa-bawa gue deh buat masalah lomba itu. Ihhhh!", kata Hanbei sambil memukul pelan Don layaknya anak perempuan.

~kelompok 2~

"Francis, lu ikut lomba balap high heels ya", kata Sakon.

"Oui. Gak apa-apa abang ikut. Tapi kalo menang, mau dikasih apa?", kata Francis genit. Misaki malah nabok wajahnya Francis.

"Dapat pukulan manis dari gue", kata Misaki.

~kelompok 3~

"Gue tahu, siapa yang cocok ikut lomba jadi patung!", seru Kojiro.

"Siapa?", tanya yang lain.

"Yoshitsugu!", seru Kojiro yang disambut facepalm oleh Yoshitsugu.

"Futsal daster, Yuki mesti ada, da?", Ivan mengusulkan.

"Wha! Itu suat kehormatan, Ivan-dono!", teriak Yukimura yang sukses bikin orang tutup telinga.

"aku usul. Ludwig ama Berwald ikut lomba joget balon aja, berhubung di sini gak ada yang tingginya agak sama satu sama yang lain", kata Miku yang sukses membuat Berwald memberi glare mautnya ke Kasuga dan Ludwig berhasil dibuat Miku terkejut. Bukannya takut ama deathglarenya Berwald, malah justru Miku memberi deathglare yang jujur lebih seram daripada aura hitamnya Oichi.

~kelompok 4~

"Feliks ikut lomba merias ama high heels aja", usul Ieyasu.

"Siapa yang jadi modelnya, aru?", tanya Yao

"Kau saja ya, Yao", usul Feliks yang disambut pukulan maut wajannya Yao.

~kelompok 5~

"Kayaknya Roderich sama Toshiie ikut lomba eat bulaga aja", usul Masamune.

"Yeh ogah", tolak Toshiie

"Yo wes, tapi kau jadi korban yang kena siram ya", tantang Masamune yang sukses disetujui Toshiie.

~kelompok 6~

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Sasuke kudu ikut lomba gambar alis", usul Soshi.

"Gue gak jago gambar, Soshi", tolak Sasuke yang sukses membuat aura apinya Soshi yang seram berkobar dan membuat Sasuke ngangguk kayak ayam untuk ikut lomba itu.

"Kotaro suruh ikut lomba jadi patung aja. Dijamin menang", usul Kaoru.

"Ya iya dia manusia kayak patung gitu. Ngomong tidak, bisik pun tidak", sahut Kojuro.

"Soshi, kau ikut lomba tatap menatap saja ya", usul Matthew. Soshi mengangguk.

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi dan mereka pulang menunggu waktunya lomba esok harinya.


End file.
